Aniversario
by iBelle6
Summary: Cada 9 de enero ella vuelve a revivir la tragedia que cambió su vida. Este año Rick estará a su lado para ayudarle a hacerle más llevadero el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.


Va para quienes hoy es el día más gris del calendario. Muchos ánimos.

* * *

Gris, gélido, deprimente. No importa que haga sol, que una pausa en las frías temperaturas del invierno invite a salir, a pasear por la ciudad. Para ella, cada 9 de enero es el más oscuro de todos los días del calendario. Pero hoy además su estado de ánimo está en perfecta sintonía con el tiempo. Decir que llueve a cántaros es quedarse corto. El _loft_ está en semipenumbra. La escasa luz del día que atraviesa las nubes que cubren el cielo de Manhattan apenas sirve para diferenciar sombras en la amplia estancia en la que se encuentra una destemplada Beckett. La calefacción, los leggins de invierno, los calcetines más gordos que ha encontrado en su cajón y uno de los jerséis que suele llevar cuando van a esquiar no son suficientes para que no tenga el frío instalado en el cuerpo y en el alma. Sentada frente al piano de cola que decora más que animar la sala de estar del _loft_ , se agarra la cintura con una mano, en un vano intento de darse calor, de auto reconfortarse, mientras que pasa el dedo de la otra, con suavidad, por las teclas que no tiene la menor idea de cómo tocar. De la primera a la última. De la última a la primera. Ya no sabe el rato que lleva haciendo lo mismo. Sin apretarlas. Sin dejar escapar una sola nota. Sólo acariciándolas con su índice. Mirando a ese punto escogido al azar. Sin apenas parpadear. Sin tragar saliva. Tampoco tiene ni idea de cómo está respirando. Está profundamente perdida en sus recuerdos, en esas memorias cada vez más lejanas, en los momentos compartidos con ella, con su familia, que se niega a querer difuminar, que no quiere que se lleguen a enfriar jamás. La sonoridad persistente, calmada de la lluvia, la ayuda a evadirse de dónde está, de con quién está, de todo. Sólo son ellas dos mirando fotos, cocinando, cantando y bailando canciones en medio de la salita, de compras, hablando de chicos, comiendo palomitas delante de la tele mientras ven un nuevo episodio de "Calle de la Tentación". Y se vuelve a sentir sola como nunca, aunque nunca haya estado más acompañada. Vuelve a revivir la inocua espera, la noticia, la angustia, la soledad. _No era su hora_. Se lo ha repetido tantas veces...

-¿Me haces un hueco a tu lado? -Levanta la vista de las letras que reconocen la noble estirpe del instrumento que está acariciando y se desplaza ligera pesadamente a su izquierda, dejando espacio para que Rick pueda sentarse en la banqueta con ella.

Él sabe que hoy va a ser un día duro. Tanto como tiene claro que no se va a separar de su lado hasta que el nuevo amanecer anuncie que la peor de las tormentas se ha ido por otros doce meses. Levanta su pulgar para secar la lágrima que se balancea en la parte baja del mentón de Kate con cada leve movimiento, con cada respiración. Con lentitud, casi sopesando si es lo mejor que puede hacer, pasa un brazo por detrás de la espalda de su mujer, acercándola a él. Y con aquellos gestos que pasan desapercibidos por todos menos por los que lo comparten, le ofrece calladamente el hombro sobre el que acaba reposando su cabeza. -Te he preparado un café. He pensado que te iría bien. -Le acerca la taza que ella acaba albergando entre sus dos manos, calentándolas. La lluvia sigue picando contra la cornisa, contra el suelo, los cristales. Crea una fina capa de separación entre ellos que siguen abrazados entre sombras. Tras unos minutos de contemplación de la nada en absoluto silencio, aproxima el café a sus labios donde puede aspirar ese aroma que tanto la reconforta desde que él apareció en su vida.

-Rick, no sé si... -Duda en empezar a beberse ese brebaje que le muestra un corazón dibujado sobre la espuma.

-Es descafeinado.

 _Está en todo_ , piensa. No hay detalle que se le pase cuando de ella se trata. El dedo corazón de la mano con la que sujeta a la frágil inspectora que hoy se encuentra a su lado, traza pequeños círculos en su hombro, sobre su ropa. Es el mismo movimiento que solía hacer sobre la frente de Alexis cuando lloraba desconsolada sin poder dormirse, o cuando cogía una rabieta. Y la tranquilizaba.

-Sé que no te gusta verme así. Se me pasará... -Cierra los ojos, tratando de encontrar consuelo en la cercanía del cuerpo de Rick. Se recoge aún más en el poco espacio que ambos comparten. -Mañana.

-Lo sé. Y mientras tanto yo estaré contigo.

Un tremendo relámpago lo ilumina de repente todo, anunciando el trueno que le sucederá en pocos segundos. A parte de eso, nada ocurre en la sala principal del _loft_ durante minutos en los que el café se va enfriando. Más silencio sobre el sonido de la lluvia al caer.

-Ella tocaba el piano. Y muy bien, por cierto. -Kate comparte uno de sus recuerdos en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no aprendiste? ¿O por qué no te enseñó ella?

-Empecé con solfeo y después de dos años... Bueno, los deportes me tiraban más. El tenis, por ejemplo. Lo dejé. Me he arrepentido muchas veces desde entonces. Hubiera podido compartir más cosas con ella. -Se hablan en voz baja, como si no quisieran dejar de oír la tormenta.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla. Ver, saber reconocer esos detalles, expresiones que seguro sacaste de ella. Como el ceño fruncido de tu padre. Quizás su sonrisa. Quizás la mirada amable.

-O quizás sus legendarios cambios de humor...

-¿Ah, eso es de ella? Pensaba que eso solo podía ser genuinamente Katie... ¡auch! -Es únicamente un suave toquecito en la rodilla de Castle, que él sabe exagerar para arrancarle una desdibujada mueca en forma de sonrisa el día que más complicado lo tiene. -Me encanta que intentes sonreír por mí. Y hoy aún más. Sé que es particularmente difícil. -La estrecha más hacia él.

-¿Sabes las veces que he pensado que sin su muerte yo no te habría conocido? Eso me hace sentir mal. Tengo la sensación de que he construido mi felicidad a partir de un suceso trágico que nos la arrebató de nuestro lado. Sin el giro que dio mi vida esa noche yo no hubiera dejado los estudios, quizás ahora sería una respetada juez. O quizás no, a lo mejor hubiera dejado la carrera por otras razones. ¿Pero policía? Seguro que no.

-Ahora es tu vida.

-No. Tú eres mi vida. No la puedo concebir sin ti a mi lado, Castle. Ser policía es sólo mi vocación. Una vocación de la que tú has tenido mucho que ver a través de tus libros. Pero... Lo he pensado muchas veces... si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó... Tú seguirías siendo para mi ese pretencioso y creído niñato guapísimo cuya foto decoraba las contraportadas de tus _best-sellers_. Ese cuya imagen distorsionada ocupaba páginas y páginas de prensa rosa; el mismo al que intentaba criticar con mi madre y al que ella siempre defendía " _se lo pasa bien", "es guapo y puede hacerlo", "no critiques. Si le conocieras igual también tú caías en sus redes"_. Y mira qué razón tenía... -Una sonrisa melancólica finaliza su frase. No más palabras que están de más. -Lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida va ligado a esa aciaga noche. Imposible haberlo tenido todo... ¿por qué? -La pregunta queda en el aire. Tampoco espera una respuesta que no existe. Y todo vuelve a silenciarse entre caricias que reconfortan, abrazos que aspiran a curarlo todo.

-Kate... He estado pensando... Quiero proponerte algo. -Carraspea nerviosamente, inseguro de cómo se va a tomar sus próximas palabras.-Te acuerdas de hace un par de años, ¿o fueron tres? Cuando decidiste en Navidad que ya era tiempo para nuevas tradiciones, ¿verdad?

-Si, claro que me acuerdo.

-¿Y te acuerdas cuando aquel día me comentaste ahí mismo, en el sofá, que yo le habría gustado a tu madre? -Ahora es un leve movimiento de cabeza la que indica positivamente recordar el momento que Rick le cita. -Bueno... Yo también creo que ella me hubiera gustado a mí. Y haciendo de este día como si de una nueva tradición se tratara, pues me gustaría conocerla mejor. Me gustaría que me hablaras de ella, de tus recuerdos, de sus manías, de aquello que os gustaba hacer juntas. Quiero conocer a la madre de mi mujer, aprender a quererla aún en su ausencia, reconocer qué tienes de ella.

-Rick...

-No, no. Lo entiendo. Era solo una sugerencia... Pero podemos seguir aquí y como hasta ahora. No pasa nada.

-Rick... Te quiero. Con locura. -Libera una mano de la fría taza que sigue sosteniendo para frotar con cariño el brazo que la sujeta. -¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Vamos al sofá, ponte bien cómoda y te lo cuento.

El agua cae con insistencia sobre las ventanas del alto piso de los Castle, creando recorridos imposibles de gotas que desaparecen a la vista de los que las siguen con la mirada. Entre cojines y plaids, mirando cómo esos riachuelos que se crean en las ventanas cambian de cauce con cada par de gotas que se unen a ellos, se encuentra una Kate reclinada en uno de los laterales del gran sofá que preside la salita del _loft_.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, Kate? -Le enseña un dispositivo USB que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella levanta las cejas, indicándole que no tiene la menor de las ideas. Que puede ser cualquier cosa. -Es un recopilatorio de los mejores momentos de "Calle de la Tentación". ¿Lo vemos juntos? Dime cómo lo veíais, qué comentabais, quién era vuestro personaje preferido y el más odiado... ¿por qué te ríes?

-No dejarás de sorprenderme por más años que pasen. Anda, ven a mi lado y encendamos la tele. te voy a poner al día. -Rick enciende rápidamente la televisión, conecta el USB y con el mando a distancia en su mano se hace hueco entre las mantas que cubren las piernas de su mujer. -¡Vamos a ello!

-Rick... Mi madre siempre preparaba un enorme bol de palomitas y dos limonadas como kit de supervivencia a la hora y media de serie que...

-¡¿Hora y media?! Vale, me has convencido. Voy a prepararlo todo para mi clase de iniciación a la telenovela favorita de mi familia. Espera quieta ahí que vuelvo con todo en un momento.

En el _loft_ empiezan a oírse de nuevo ruidos que nada tienen que ver con la tormenta que lentamente ha empezado a remitir fuera. En la cocina, dentro del microondas, el maíz empieza a convertirse en las deliciosas palomitas que van a compartir abrazados en el sofá de su hogar y los vasos de limonada acogen el líquido que Castle vierte sin muchos miramientos. En los cristales ya solo hay gotas. Y el gris oscuro del cielo pierde intensidad cada minuto que pasa, mientras que la luz del día empieza a imponerse en la sala de estar y en el humor de esa inspectora que espera revivir alguno de sus mejores momentos de juventud al lado de los que más la quieren.


End file.
